happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paying the Ransom
Paying the Ransom is a HTF fan episode. Starring roles *Blake *CryptoLocker *Pierce Featuring roles *Malwarebytes *Hypno Appearances *Nuggy *Elemental *Tundra *Jerky *Cuddles *Toothy Plot Blake, CryptoLocker and Pierce are walking to Pierce's house after they cut school. Pierce tells Blake that cutting school was a great idea. Blake agrees and says that his day is better already. Blake, Pierce and CryptoLocker enter Pierce's house, where they sit on the couch. Blake and Pierce play Doom on their Windows 10 laptops while CryptoLocker is typing a code for a ransomware virus on his Windows 7 laptop. CryptoLocker asks Blake about how he can make the virus better than the one he made previously. Blake says that he can add a code of a worm virus to that program he's making. Pierce says that CryptoLocker can also make that program disable anti-virus software. CryptoLocker then finishes typing the code for the ransomware he made. CryptoLocker sends e-mails with the virus in an attachment each to Elemental, Jerky and Tundra. Jerky is typing his homework assignment when he sees that he gets an e-mail then opens the attachment in it. The ransomware starts to encrypt all his files. Jerky sees that the text on his homework assignment has been changed to a corrupted text, Jerky says, "What the hell!?", then a pop-up shows up on the screen that says "Your documents, photos, and other files have been encrypted, to get them back pay $600.00.". Jerky pays the ransom to get his files back but they are still encrypted, Jerky starts hitting his computer but gets electrocuted. Blake deletes the files that were encrypted on Jerky's computer and says, "Eh, homework is hell anyway.". Pierce agrees. However, the virus causes a chain reaction and spreads to Hypno's, Blake's, Pierce's and CryptoLocker's computers. Nuggy walks over to his computer and sees the same pop-up Jerky saw on his computer. Nuggy pays the ransom to get his files back but nothing happens. Nuggy asks Elemental and Tundra if they can help him. Tundra wonders how such thing happened to his computer. Elemental asks if he was downloading something. Nuggy says no. Tundra says that he can use his magic to remove the virus. Tundra casts frost bolt at the computer but the computer explodes, killing Nuggy, Elemental and Tundra. Blake, Pierce and CryptoLocker are shocked when they see that the virus they made infected their computers, then Blake uses an anti-malware program to remove the ransomware on his laptop, Pierce and Cryptolocker do the same. Hypno sees the same pop-up on his Windows 7 laptop and realizes that Blake, Pierce and CryptoLocker were the ones who created the virus. Hypno finds the ransomware interesting, so he walks to Pierce's house and knocks on the door. Pierce opens it and says hi. Hypno hypnotizes Blake, Pierce and CryptoLocker and makes them type a code for a better ransomware he thought of. Hypno says that it is going to be great. Then Hypno makes Blake, Pierce and CryptoLocker send the virus he forced them to make to Malwarebytes, Cuddles and Toothy. Malwarebytes is working on updating an anti-virus software when he gets an e-mail with an attachment. Malwarebytes feels suspicious but accidentally opens the attachment and causes the ransomware to run on his computer and encrypt his files, then a pop-up shows up on his screen that says "Your files were encrypted, you have 72 hours to pay $150.00 in Bitcoins to get them back, three files will be deleted every hour!". Malwarebytes is surprised as he has never seen any virus like that before. Malwarebytes notices that the e-mail came from Hypno, then he uses an anti-ransomware program to delete the ransomware and restore his files. After that, Malwarebytes walks to Hypno's house. Hypno asks if the ransomware is the best. Blake says yes. Pierce agrees. Then, Malwarebytes kicks the door down and walks into Hypno's house, but Hypno commands his hypnotized victims to attack. Blake and Pierce charge towards Malwarebytes, but Malwarebytes grabs Blake's and Pierce's arms and throws them on the ground. Malwarebytes fires a plasma bolt at Hypno. Hypno tries to dodge the plasma bolt but gets hit by it, making him collapse. Blake, Pierce and CryptoLocker are no longer hypnotized and wake up. Blake asks, "What the hell just happened?!". Pierce says, "I don't know.", then Blake, Pierce and CryptoLocker see Malwarebytes who has an angry look on his face. Blake, Pierce and CryptoLocker run out of Hypno's house and run to Blake's house with Malwarebytes chasing them. Fates Deaths #Jerky gets electrocuted. #Elemental dies in an explosion. #Tundra dies in an explosion. #Nuggy dies in an explosion. Category:Fan Episodes